1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to novel 4-(substitutedaminoethyl)-3,4-dihydro-2-alkylpyrimido[1,6-a]benzimidazol-1 (2H)-ones which are useful in treating cardiac arrhythmias in warm-blooded animals.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A search of the chemical and patent literature did not disclose any of the compounds of this invention.